The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Sonata. The new cultivar is a selection of a selfing of the cultivar Petra (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,321). The new cultivar is a double white seedling of Petra with smaller and lighter color leaves. The plant is also taller than Petra.
The new cultivar was discovered in March of 1985 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its long lasting abundant floriferousness, vigorous growth and flowering. The appearance is very pleasing with a strong contrast between the creamy white flowers against the dark green foliage.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).